


无

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Summary: 总之就是sq米米





	无

**Author's Note:**

> 预警预警预警！  
不是单单的菅田米津！！！！！！有野田米津！！！！！！！接受不了出！！！！！

“米米今天要不要出来喝酒啊，我请客。”米津玄師正瘫在沙发上烦恼正在制作的这首歌的和声如何编写，就看到野田洋次郎发来这样一条消息。正好也好久没有跟他出去喝酒了，一看发来的地址离自己家也不算太远，就答应了下来。  
他坐上出租车，靠在靠背上待着，身上穿着的菅田将暉亲手所做的衣服上散发着自己极为熟悉的洗衣粉的味道。闻到这个他才想起来，上次菅田将暉给自己的临时标记已经快没有了。“明天再说吧。”他这样想着。  
“我今天在外边和野田喝酒，可能会晚一点回去，冰箱里有我做的饭，回来热热吃。”这样一条消息发过去，很快就收到了菅田的回复：“好，正好我后两天都休息，你喝完给我打电话，我去接你。”米津看到他回的消息。微微地笑了，然后回了一个小人带着墨镜微笑的酷酷表情给他。  
等到了地方，米津玄師才发现只有野田洋次郎一个人。  
“他们两个呢？”  
“啊，他们两个有事就没有来。本来说藤原君也要来，但是事务所突然把他叫走了，就只有咱们两个了。  
“我点了清酒和腌鱼，快来吧。”  
米津玄師在他旁边坐下，伸手给自己倒了酒。  
两个人一边喝酒一边聊的开心，互相讲述着这段时间遇到的趣事。  
“我说啊，你跟菅田さん在一起也挺久的了，怎么还不宣布一下啊。你看看这段时间都公开了好几对了。”  
米津玄師笑了笑，在昏黄的灯光下似是不在意一般甩了甩自己的头发。  
“其实我们那天商量来着，但最后还是怕公开之后影响对方的事业。你想想啊，本来我们俩在圈外人看来就没什么交集，突然一说我们在一起了，还是太突兀了。”  
他抿了一口酒，冲野田洋次郎笑笑。  
“我说你啊，你比我年纪还大，也总该是时候找个了吧。你这么优秀，总不至于找不到。”  
野田洋次郎看着冲自己笑着的米津玄師，只是礼节性的带了一个笑容。  
你怎么能明白我的想法，你怎么能知道当初你在电车上泄露的那一点略带酒香的橙花气味的信息素现在依旧萦绕在我的鼻尖，你怎么能知道你在那场演唱会时唱的Blue Jasmine是如何在我心中令我悸动不堪，你怎么能知道我每次把喝醉的你送回家时左右为难的心情。这些你都不知道，所以你不知道你是我心灵最深处的罪恶，你不知道我每次看到你都希望你能与我交融在一起，你不知道你是我唯一想要拥抱的人。  
“我啊，还是再等等吧。反正就像你说的，真要找一个也不是找不到。”  
两个人就这么聊到深夜，直到野田洋次郎被一个电话叫走。米津玄师坐在桌子前，突然觉得有什么不对，周围带着饭菜味道的空气里，突然出现了一缕突兀的橙花味。  
是要……到发情期了。上次发情还是半年之前，那时候自己还没和菅田将晖在一起，他说过，他永远也不会做出对自己引导发情的事，于是两个人就一直等待着自己发情期的到来。但因为米津玄师在刚刚分化的时候为了掩饰自己的Omega体质，一直依靠抑制剂度过发情期，到现在就落下了发情期极不规律的毛病。  
没想到会在今天发情，还来的又快又猛，还没过五分钟的功夫，自己就已经觉得不太行了。米津玄师一心只想赶紧离开这里，便立刻从座椅上站起来向门口走去，结果在门口迎面撞上了刚打完电话的野田洋次郎。  
“米津君，你……发情了？”  
米津玄师看着野田洋次郎，刚开口想要说话，就被身体里涌上的一阵颤抖打断了。野田洋次郎伸手去扶他，让他靠着自己站着。  
“你这样也回不去啊，我送你回去吧。”  
“不……不了，菅田说他要来接我，你陪我一下，我给他打个电话……”  
米津玄师的声音在抖，他靠着野田洋次郎的身体也在抖。野田把他拉进自己的怀里，让他舒舒服服地靠着。  
“你这样还怎么待在外面啊，你在外面待一会就会把整个街的Alpha都引过来的。”  
米津玄师听了这句话，瞳仁微微收缩。没错，如果真的这样的话，别人就会知道自己是个Omega，身边的野田洋次郎也会被认为是自己的伴侣，这样的话，自己与菅田将晖就更没有可能把二人的关系摆在台面上了。  
“那……拜托你了。”  
野田洋次郎的车就停在居酒屋的旁边，野田把发情了的米津玄师扶上车的后座，然后发动了车子。米津玄师下意识的相信了他，靠在后座上把眼睛闭上，专心致志地试图对抗越来越猛的热潮。好像是自己的错觉，今天的路程怎么这样久。  
终于到了地方，野田搀着米津玄师下了车，带他往建筑物里走。米津玄师的脑子晕晕乎乎的，直到进了家门才发现这不是自己家，而是野田洋次郎的家。  
“你……干什么？”  
米津玄师惊慌地看着他，而对面的人脸上却带着他一贯轻松的笑容。他搂着自己的腰，温热的气息打在自己的耳畔，引得自己一阵阵颤栗。  
“洋次郎，不要……”  
然后对方放出了他的，属于Alpha的信息素。  
那信息素强势的穿过米津玄师的鼻腔，到他身体里更深更深的地方作乱。浓郁的橙花味道在屋子里散开，钻进每一个微小的角落。  
米津玄师无力抗拒Alpha的侵略，只能任由他把自己按在墙上，感受他一点一点撩起自己的衣服下摆，再把手伸进去抚摸自己。洋次郎的手有些粗糙，却为米津玄师制造了更多的快感，让他在情欲的深渊里不断坠落下去。只有Omega能分泌的液体沿着他的大腿流下，在皮肤上留下一道明显的痕迹。  
野田洋次郎抚摸着米津玄师的腰，发情期的Omega的皮肤温温热热的摸着很舒服。  
野田洋次郎什么也没说，直接把米津玄师抱起，向卧室走去。米津玄师的脑子晕晕乎乎的，知道是野田洋次郎把自己抱起来了，也特别清楚的知道下一步他要干什么了，但就是转不过弯来，连一点反抗的态度都没做出来。  
直到自己的脊背贴上了柔软的被褥，米津玄师这才有了点反应，伸手去推了推压上来的野田洋次郎。  
“别，真的……菅田还在等我回去……”米津玄师的声音里带着气音，早已经蓄满生理性泪水的眼睛红红的，将掉不掉的留在里面。野田洋次郎俯下身来，单手撑在床上，另一只手覆上按在自己胸膛上的米津玄师的手，眼睛里端了一片温柔的爱意。  
温热的体温透过野田洋次郎薄薄的衣料传到皮肤上，莫名的竟有点烫人。米津玄师直勾勾的看着自己，明知那不是诱惑， 却想就这样彻彻底底的溺亡在里面。野田洋次郎拿开自己胸前的手，想去拨开米津玄师遮住右眼的头发，他却一扭头，让野田洋次郎扑了个空。“不……”米津玄师小声的拒绝了。  
野田洋次郎笑了笑，停止了对自己信息素的控制，转而去引导Omega的发情。Alpha的信息素如同刀锋一般割裂开原本房间内的橙花气息，去穿透Omega的每一个毛孔，让他只能诱人的任人宰割。  
野田洋次郎知道没有Omega能抵挡过Alpha的发情引导，也知道这时候的米津玄师完全由自己掌控，但自己就是再下不去撩他的头发的手。  
野田洋次郎的双手在米津玄师的腰间动作，解着他的皮带，有细碎的响声。接着一只手伸进了米津玄师的裤子里，辗转炙烤他的欲望。  
“这里都是湿的，你平常发情都这样吗？”  
手下的器官格外的烫人，潮乎乎的，好像他已经射过一次了，但野田洋次郎清楚，他没有。野田洋次郎把手从他的裤子里退出来，把他的双腿从这些碍事的布料中解放出来。米津玄师底裤已经被他自己弄得湿透，后穴处甚至还泛出了一点水光。伸手隔着布料去挑逗他，明明只是轻微的动作，就换来了米津玄师一声轻微的喘息和后穴一次欢快的蠕动。  
野田洋次郎知道这时候他最需要的是一次酣畅淋漓的交媾，而不是那个让米津玄师神魂颠倒的，叫做菅田将晖的男人。带着某种自己也不甚明了的情感，野田洋次郎无数次的诅咒着菅田将晖，因为他看起来是个Beta，而不是跟自己一样的Alpha。  
没错，只有自己，才配得上拥有米津玄师。  
野田洋次郎不紧不慢的脱去米津玄师的上衣，用审视的眼神看了看上面的花纹，然后扔到了一边。米津玄师的身体裸露在自己的面前，这是野田洋次郎无数次想象过的。米津玄师的身体很白很瘦，能看到肋骨的轮廓，肉粉色的乳尖未被抚摸就已经颤颤巍巍的挺立，再往下是细瘦的腰和平坦的小腹。野田洋次郎已经迫不及待的想要看到那里面充满自己的体液，在皮肤上鼓起一个属于自己的弧度。  
野田洋次郎不慌不忙的用手轻轻抚弄米津玄师的身体，用轻如羽毛的力度去挑逗他，然后丝毫不意外的感受到了身下人的颤抖和压制不住的紊乱气息。  
想要更多，想要更多的反应，想要看到他为了自己喘息快乐。  
米津玄师闭着眼睛，泪水已经沾湿了他的睫毛，嘴唇也有些干裂。是时候了，这个Omega已经是自己唾手可得的盛放之花了。野田洋次郎将两根手指伸进他的后穴，在里面张开又合拢,感受着里面温热的液体包裹上自己的手指， 又一滴滴流到体外。手指在体内搅动进出，引得米津玄师分泌出更多的液体。到了这个时候，Omega已经完全做好了交欢的准备，不再需要过多的挑逗，但野田洋次郎为的不是这个，他想要看到米津玄师因为自己而在无法纾解的情欲中煎熬。  
“不行……快点……”米津玄师终于开口哀求自己，漂亮的手指紧紧地抓住床上的床单，原本淡粉的指关节因为用力而有点泛白。野田洋次郎从未听过米津玄师这样的声音，沙哑的，里面还带着一点少年时期稚嫩的影子。野田洋次郎还没在这句话中沉溺够，就像是被什么东西在心头狠狠抓了一把一样想到，他在床上应该也用过这样诱人的声音同菅田将晖求欢。一想到到这点就无法忍耐，现在就要在这个Omega上永远地打上自己的痕迹。  
野田洋次郎解开自己的裤子，用手掰开米津玄师的双腿，让自己忍耐已久的性器抵上米津玄师汁水横流的穴口，  
下一秒，进入。  
野田洋次郎还没来得及感慨里面美妙的触感，米津玄师的身体就猛的抽搐了一下，含着性器的后穴一下子绞紧，随后流出了更多的体液。太久没得到缓解的Omega敏感至极，仅仅是插入就带来了极大的快感。后穴违背着主人的意愿吮吸欢迎着外来的器官，讨好一般地收缩着想要把它留在里面。  
米津玄师咬住自己的手腕，避免发出什么声音，但这徒劳无功。Alpha的器官在后穴里一次次侵犯，每一次都狠狠地顶到自己的腔口才罢休。过多的快感在体内升腾聚集，又化成泪水流出。  
野田洋次郎把一只手放在米津玄师的小腹上轻轻按压，柔软的皮肉下面能感觉到外来的物事一次次侵入又退出，带出穴内多余的液体。原本洁净的床单已经被弄湿了一小片，而那潮湿的地域也将扩大成更大的领域。  
米津玄师的脑子里已经没有思考的空间了，光是这些强烈的快感就已经令自己难以招架。他浑身都在轻微的颤抖，就连下意识为了躲避快感而绷紧的腰都变成了承载更多快乐的桥梁，他已经不知道自己在野田洋次郎的手里高潮过多少次了，前端的挺立也只能在下一次难以预料的高潮中可怜地吐出一点稀薄的液体。  
野田洋次郎从未想过自己会这样沉迷于米津玄师的身体，因为自己不知道他是如此的诱人。他的一切都在吸引自己，他因为承载过多快感而只能流出眼泪的干净潮湿的失神的眼睛，他那渴求清凉空气而微张的甘美嘴唇，他紧紧抓住床单的手，他下意识盘在自己腰上的纤细的双腿，还有他引得自己不断沉沦的呻吟。米津玄师从未故意诱惑自己，但偏偏就是这无意识的诱惑，才让自己沉迷进去。他的一切都是美的，都像是海中塞壬的歌声一样，使自己这驾驭海洋的舵手向深渊而去。  
在米津玄师又一次的高潮之后，野田洋次郎敏锐的感觉到他的生殖腔开了小小的一个口子，在顶上去之后它会轻轻包裹住自己性器的头部，仿佛一个入内的邀请。野田洋次郎在那个刚刚开放的小口子上顶了顶，想要进去，然后他听到了让自己如坠冰窟的话。  
“将暉……”  
短短的三个音节，混在米津玄师的呻吟里几乎细不可闻，然而他真的这么说了。野田洋次郎心中火起，开始更加用力的侵犯着米津玄师。  
米津玄师毫无招架之力，呻吟中带的哭腔也越发明显，这却完全不能让身上的Alpha停下，反而激起了野田洋次郎更多的欲望。然后野田洋次郎发现，米津玄师呻吟中夹杂的音节变了，变成了一个名字，被他翻过来覆过去的念上千万遍。  
“菅田将暉……”  
野田洋次郎眯了眯眼，双手掐住米津玄师的腰，在其中律动数次之后，没有任何前兆的直接进到了米津玄师生殖腔的里面。直接跳过标记这一步的Omega完全没有感受到任何的快感，只感到了如同将自己劈裂开一般的疼痛。  
“不……不行……疼……”  
米津玄师已经没什么力气去抗议野田洋次郎的残暴行径了，连叫出来的声音都是喉间气息的颤动，身体无力的颤抖着。Alpha在生殖腔里狠狠地摩擦了几下，在满意的看到米津玄师瘫软在自己手里之后射了进去，把他的生殖腔灌得满满的，在平坦的小腹上微微隆起一点弧度。  
野田洋次郎说不清楚为什么自己没有标记米津玄师，而只是射在了他的里面。反正他直到把自己软下来的性器从里面抽出来，看到已经累得睡着的米津玄师才反应过来自己做了什么。他呆呆地站在一旁，看着床上躺着的米津玄师，半晌，他关上门出去了。  
自始至终，两个人都没有注意到，米津玄师掉在一边的手机一直亮着，上面显示的只有一个通话请求，来自菅田将晖。  
＊  
菅田将晖从晚上十一点开始等米津玄师的电话，一直等到晚上十二点都没能等来，便开始给他打电话，结果米津玄师一个都没接。墙上的时钟接近凌晨一点，菅田将晖终于坐不住了，开始给米津玄师的手机定位，然后发现，他的位置好像并不在他平时去的居酒屋里。  
那一瞬间，菅田将晖浑身的血液好像都要凝结了，脑中突然出现了许多种不好的预想。菅田将晖穿上衣服抄起钥匙就出门了，连自己一贯遮掩行踪的帽子和口罩都忘在了桌子上。他跳上自己的车，一路狂飙到了定位的楼下，路上甚至还忽略掉了一个红灯。  
等下了车，菅田将晖借着手机的亮光查看着这栋楼的名牌，随后锁定在了四楼的“野田”上。  
“野田洋次郎，吗？”  
他小心翼翼地将这个名字在唇齿间咀嚼数次，并回忆起以前两个人见面的场景。那个时候也是因为米津玄师两个人才见的面，第一印象就是一位温柔有礼的Alpha，只有在某些时候会流露出一点不太明显的锋芒。  
思考良久之后，菅田将晖还是按响了他的门铃。小小的声音穿破深夜寂静的空气，回响许久后回归了寂静。菅田将晖皱了皱眉，放弃了按他门铃，径直向楼里走去。一进到楼里，菅田将晖就闻到了那股熟悉的橙花气味，来不及多想，他就一路向四楼冲去。  
四楼只有一户，门开着。里面站着那位Alpha，楼道里那股橙花气味正是从他屋子里散发出来的。菅田将晖一步跨过去，一把将野田洋次郎推到一边，进了他的屋子。  
野田洋次郎的房间不大，里面的布局一览无余，在巡视了一圈却并没有发现米津玄师的身影之后，菅田将晖走向了屋中唯一一扇关着的门。  
菅田将晖握住门把，把门打开。随后从里面冲出的空气把他熏得倒退几步，那是自己从未体会过的米津玄师信息素的浓度，里面还混着让自己反胃的别的Alpha的气味。他压住那股恶心走进房间，在看到床上躺着的米津玄师那一瞬间，自身一直压制住的信息素味道突然爆发，一下子充了满室。  
菅田将晖没想到会见到这样的米津玄师，他像一个残破的木偶一样侧躺在床上，因为缺少安全感而蜷起身子，最触目惊心的是他流淌着某种混杂在一起看不出本来面目液体的后穴。  
“野田洋次郎……お前！”  
菅田将晖从喉咙里挤出了这句话，转过身想要去找野田洋次郎理论，但在听到米津玄师小声哼哼，叫自己名字之后，立刻走过去跪在床边看他。  
米津玄师头发散乱，因为流过眼泪而红红的眼睛出神的看着自己，菅田将晖伸手握住米津玄师冲自己伸来的手，温柔的摩擦着他的手心。  
“没事了米米，我来了。”  
“嗯……”  
米津玄师看了看他，脸上带了一个温和的笑容，好像终于安下心一样又闭上眼睡去。菅田将晖摸了摸米津玄师的头发，把自己的外衣给他盖上，又在额头上留下一个米津玄师没能感觉到的吻。  
随后他做了一件事，来验证自己最不愿意知道的事：他把手伸向米津玄师的后颈，摸了摸米津玄师的腺体。  
那里一片光滑，有如诞生之初。  
菅田将晖走出门去，随手关上门，他不想打扰米津玄师这会难得的休息。  
“你今天干了什么？”菅田将晖靠在门边问野田洋次郎。平平淡淡的语气，就好像一句朋友之间该有的寒暄，但其中暗藏的确却是一阵正在生成的暴风。  
寂静。  
死一般的寂静。  
Alpha之间的争斗一触即发。  
好像他们现在并不在这间屋中了，如同站在一片荒原之上，不存在的风吹过，带着纷飞的火星。  
“我再问你一遍，你今天干了什么？”  
菅田将晖双手握拳，信息素丝毫不受控制的从他体内爆发出来。野田洋次郎没有想到，这位看起来更像是Beta的Alpha竟能拥有这般狂躁的信息素。原本温和的铃兰味信息素里面暗藏的花椒木的气味现在全显露出来，辛辣而呛人。  
“我知道你没有标记他，可这件事今天不能就这么完了。他是我的Omega，不是你的，你怎么敢……”  
他眼圈微微的红了，好像就要哭出来，但他没有。  
“对不起。”  
野田洋次郎只说了么一句话，然后他也放出出了他的信息素、  
“我也很爱他，但为什么他选了你，”野田洋次郎上前几步，双手掐住了菅田将晖的肩膀，“为什么不能是我，凭什么，凭什么我就不能拥有他！”  
“我自问我不比你差，我比你早认识他那么多！”  
两个Alpha的信息素在空气中呼啸碰撞，在其中厮杀爆炸，两个人都极为愤怒，互不相让。  
菅田将晖出手了。他一拳砸向野田洋次郎的胸口，迫使对方放开自己。好看的眉眼现在放出的全是怒火，脸上褪去了一贯含着的笑意，像神话中描写的复仇之神。菅田将晖走上前去，在野田洋次郎还没开始对自己动手之前又打了他一拳，然后一把把他推到一边的沙发上，随后菅田将晖冲他低头笑了。  
“我告诉你，野田洋次郎，”菅田将晖一个音一个音地念着，空气中他的信息素的味道越发浓重，直至再也呼吸不到其他，“米津玄师是我的。至于他为什么选我，是因为我跟你不一样，我尊重他的意愿，你呢？”  
野田洋次郎看着菅田将晖，然后收起了自己的信息素。  
菅田将晖站在他前面，看着他低下头去，用手捂住自己的脸。  
“我把他带走了，你以后好自为之。”  
“这件事我不会跟别人说的，但我是在看在你是他朋友的份上，不是因为别的。”  
菅田将晖回到米津玄师面前，温柔地叫他，好像刚刚在外面的那一些都没有发生。菅田将晖把他哄起来穿上衣服，结果穿衣服的时候他像一个毫无生气的娃娃一样靠着自己，任由自己摆布。菅田将晖担心他出什么事，很不放心的问了他。结果米津玄师把脑袋靠在自己的肩膀上，小声嘟囔了一声“困”。  
等到了家，菅田将晖把米津玄师扶到沙发上，像哄小孩一样把他身上的衣服脱了，再用被子把光溜溜的米津玄师包的严严实实，最后把衣服扔到洗衣机里去洗。等菅田将晖把洗澡水给米津玄师放好出来叫他的时候，发现那家伙躺在沙发上睡的正香。  
“我说，”菅田将晖半拖半拽地把米津玄师弄起来拉到浴室，“过来洗澡。”  
米津玄师坐在浴缸里蜷起他那一双长腿，乖乖的让菅田将晖给他洗头，菅田将晖搬了个小板凳坐在外边。在打到第二遍洗发液的时候，湿乎乎的米津玄师靠着菅田将晖睡着了。菅田将晖一心软就没有把他叫醒，就这这种情况清理着他身上各种体液留下来的痕迹。在清理到米津玄师下半身的时候他停住了，正在一边左右为难的时候，米津玄师今天的第二次发情好像到了。  
菅田将晖看着米津玄师睁开眼睛，空气中渐渐氤氲起橙花的香味。米津玄师的眼睛是迷蒙的，像是依旧沉在梦中。  
“将暉……”  
他轻声念着菅田将晖的名字，然后伸手抱住了菅田将晖。  
“怎么了米米？”菅田将晖把手搭在他的肩膀上，手下沾了水的皮肤触感极好，滑滑嫩嫩的，叫人不想拿开手。  
“菅田将暉……喜欢……”米津玄师说话的时候声音软软的，是他鲜少使用的声线。  
菅田将晖笑了，今天的米津玄师怎么跟小孩子一样，又想到刚刚他在野田洋次郎那里发生了什么，低低地叹了口气。米津玄师却并未察觉，用他湿淋淋毛乎乎的头发在菅田将晖胸膛上乱蹭，末了又把脸贴了上去。  
空气中橙花气味越发浓郁，米津玄师的体温也稍微上升了一点。菅田将晖把凳子挪到一边，蹲在浴缸外面，与米津玄师的视线平行。米津玄师脸稍微有一点红，眼睛湿湿的，不知是因为蒸气熏得还是发情或别的什么原因，他生来上挑的的眼尾也微微发红，像是之前在纪录片中看到过的艺伎。  
菅田将晖轻轻挑起米津玄师的下巴，这个在他俩平常站着的时候可是个不可能发生的事，然后轻轻吻了上去。  
潮湿的，这是菅田将晖第一感觉。米津玄师的嘴唇软软的很好亲，菅田将晖坏心眼的用舌头去舔，换来的却是米津玄师主动的回应。  
这个吻持续了很长时间，期间菅田将晖伸手去摸米津玄师后颈的腺体，在其上揉弄，满意的听到了不少米津玄师小声哼唧的抱怨。两人嘴唇分开之后，米津玄师的唇好像涂了唇彩一样红红的。  
魅惑。  
菅田将晖只能想到这个词。米津玄师信息素里淡淡的酒香在这个时候也显了出来，仅仅是吸入就能使人体会到微醺的快乐。  
“我们去床上吧，米米。”他把手从米津玄师腋下穿过去抱着他，把他从浴缸里拉起来。米津玄师也顺着他走，像个听话的小孩子一样跟着他到了卧室的床上。  
菅田将晖刚刚为了方便给米津玄师洗澡，身上只穿了一条内裤和T恤，现在要做了才发现，这玩意脱起来是真方便啊。  
米津玄师乖乖地躺在床上，任由菅田将晖在自己身上留下痕迹。菅田将晖唇齿并用，在他精致的锁骨上啃了半天，留下一片亮晶晶的水渍。菅田将晖压在他身上，又想啃他的喉结，在一抬头之后刚刚好对上了他的眼睛。  
不管是看多少次，菅田将晖总是会被他的眼睛迷住，尤其是现在。上挑的眼尾和眼底都有一抹绯红，澄澈透湿的瞳孔直勾勾的看着自己，像是依赖也像是诱惑。菅田将晖凑上去亲他，手在他胸膛上不安分的摸着。  
“米米，你皮肤的手感真的很好，”菅田将晖用手轻轻揉弄米津玄师的那一层薄薄的乳肉，然后用手指尖按了按他挺立的乳尖，“你要是怀孕的话这里会有奶水哦。”  
“别，别碰，”发情期的Omega敏感的很，菅田将晖这几下挑逗弄得米津玄师十分明显的兴奋了，“再说了，其实也不会怀孕……”  
耳边传来菅田将晖的轻笑，带着Alpha气息的空气拂过自己的脸。  
呼吸，菅田将晖好闻的信息素进入自己的身体，如同汽油进入发动机一样使自身Omega的本能开始蠢蠢欲动。  
“米米，可不能这样说啊，怀不怀孕什么的可是我说了算的。”  
手指离开米津玄师的胸膛，向小腹滑去，腹部的皮肤下有一层柔韧的肌肉，抚摸着的感觉格外的好。这里面，以后一定会有属于二人的孩子，但在这之前，有件两个人必须要自己完成的事。  
菅田将晖用手握住米津玄师的挺立，上下撸动，贪婪地听着米津玄师的喘息。  
“别，将暉……疼……”  
米津玄师今天在野田洋次郎那里被弄得狠了，存货早已消耗殆尽，现在就算是想射也射不出来什么。  
菅田将晖看他这个样子也不打算再为难他，松开手转向他流淌着液体的后穴。手指进入，后穴温热柔软的内里立刻吸附上来，欢快地欢迎着菅田将晖。  
啊……不够，完全不够，Omega本能的扭动着腰，向面前的Alpha索求更多。  
菅田将晖知道米津玄师现在最需要什么，也就不再逗他。  
“我要进去了。”  
米津玄师配合地把腿分开，让菅田将晖能更好的进入自己。  
进来了。  
两个人同时发出一声满足的叹息，然后菅田将晖开始了动作。米津玄师被吓了一跳，身体内的每一丝褶皱都被好好的碾过，体内不属于自己的器官热的惊人。  
身体里面被撑开，又因为菅田将晖的退出而回归原样，如此反复数十次。  
“不行……真的，太快了……”  
米津玄师嘴上这么说着，双腿却紧紧地夹住菅田将晖的腰，让他更好的操弄自己。Omega的身体已经经历了一次性爱，里面已经熟透了，生殖腔口也早已做好了迎来Alpha体液的准备。  
菅田将晖只觉得今天的米津玄师格外的诱人，他因为快感挺起的腰，紧紧抓住自己肩膀的手，还有鲜嫩流水的后穴。这一切一切都变成了两个人快乐的催化剂。  
在一次自己顶上米津玄师的生殖腔口之后，米津玄师的身体突然像过电一样颤抖起来，后穴突然的缩紧。菅田将晖一时没反应过来，生生射在了里面。  
“唔，对不起啊……”米津玄师冲菅田将晖虚弱地笑笑，伸手撩开自己汗湿的刘海，露出另外一只眼睛。菅田将晖笑着弯下腰去亲吻他的眼睛，鼻尖，和嘴唇，米津玄师也用手环住自己的脖子回应着他。  
“他今天真的和往常都不一样，”菅田将晖想着，“他今天有种莫名的感觉。”  
米津玄师抬起上半身，在菅田将晖耳边小声说了什么。菅田将晖愣了片刻，然后掐住他的腰逼迫着他翻个身趴在床上。  
“是你说要再来一次的，明天早上可别跟我哭自己腰疼。”  
“嗯……好……”  
米津玄师的声音里带着某种满足，轻轻敲在菅田将晖的心上。  
“我要进去了。”  
再次进入，米津玄师的身体只是轻微地抖了两下。菅田将晖扶住他的腰，免得一会做的太狠弄伤他。  
这次菅田将晖一点也不急了，他在里面慢慢的蹭，让快感一点一点累积起来，直到米津玄师无法承受的呜咽出声。虽说这次菅田将晖动作慢了很多，但在自己身体里进的很深，每一次不顶到生殖腔口绝不罢休。  
“别，别再来了……”，米津玄师在一次磨蹭之后突然这样说道，菅田将晖还没明白是怎么回事，他生殖腔的口子就又开大了一点，从里面流出了不少体液。  
菅田将晖在腔口磨蹭了两下就退了出去，他知道，他的米津玄师准备好了。  
“我可以吗？”  
“嗯，来吧……”  
米津玄师拨开自己后颈的头发，让菅田将晖上瘾的味道正是从那里散发出来的。后颈的皮肤光滑白皙，诱惑着菅田将晖在上面打下属于自己的印记。  
菅田将晖用牙叼起那一小片皮肤，又用舌尖轻轻舔了两口，那上面仿佛尝起来也有了点橙花的甜味。菅田将晖着迷的反复品尝着那一点甜蜜，下身也毫不含糊地向生殖腔里挺近。  
“那个，我进去了。”  
米津玄师咬住自己的手腕，感受着菅田将晖的虎牙刺破自己后颈处薄薄的皮肤，然后里面进入了属于菅田将晖的信息素。  
橙花的气味与铃兰的气味在自己身体里交换融合，最终成为了属于自己和对方的新的味道。  
“将暉……”  
菅田将晖进到了米津玄师生殖腔里面，在里面摩擦几下之后，成结，开始了长时间的射精。  
米津玄师随着他小幅度的抽搐，里面的液体越来越多，直至小腹都微微隆起。菅田将晖用手轻轻抚摸着他的小腹，在他耳边轻笑。  
“你看米米，你这样好像怀孕了一样呢。”  
“嗯，果然，还是想给将暉生个孩子”  
米津玄师的声音在抖，好像在哭泣一样。  
“真要生了也好，我们就再也分不开了”  
米津玄师真的在哭。在发现这件事之后，菅田将晖慌忙去安慰他。  
“我们怎么会分开呢米米，这辈子我们都不会分开的。”  
“今天真的……对不起……”  
米津玄师不顾菅田将晖的性器还插在自己身体里，直接翻了个身抱住了菅田将晖。  
“哈啊……早知道，就应该让你早点标记我了……”  
米津玄师的泪水不停往下落，流到他的发间消失不见。菅田将晖温柔的亲吻他，稍微放出一点信息素去安慰怀里的Omega。  
“不，没事的，你看现在我们不是也成番了吗？”  
“但是今天，真是……”  
“不，别在意今天的事了，没事了没事，我不会在意的。”  
米津玄师听了之后半晌没有说话，只是默默地流泪，偶尔抽一下鼻子。  
“我爱你”  
米津玄师说道。  
“我也是。”  
菅田将晖抵上米津玄师的额头，然后给了米津玄师一个如同在梦中一样温柔的吻。  
＊  
两个月之后，菅田将晖在一个雨夜突然被事务所叫走，只能给米津玄师打电话让他自己回家。米津玄师心里一直想着马上要出的歌，自己淋着雨去坐地铁回家。第二天早上就发烧了，菅田将晖吓得不行，立刻带到医院。  
一通抽血化验之后，医生拿着检查结果过来叫菅田将晖出去。  
“你是他的Alpha对吧。”  
菅田将晖不知道马上要发生什么，只能紧张的拼命点头。  
“嗯，没什么大事，就是着凉了。但是最近回去要好好照料他的饮食什么的，毕竟怀孕了嘛。”  
“什么！”  
菅田将晖冲着医生喊道。  
医生一脸迷茫，一副你是他的Alpha你竟然不知道他怀孕了的表情。  
菅田将晖拿着结果回到米津玄师旁边坐下，直勾勾地盯着他。米津玄师被菅田将晖盯得发毛，只能问他怎么回事。  
“米米啊，”菅田将晖一副心事重重的样子，“咱俩可能必须要公开了。”  
“什么？”  
“你怀孕了。”  
啊，米津玄师也呆住了。  
明明只跟他做了一……不是，两次，怎么就怀了？  
“结婚吧，米米。”  
“诶？”  
“嗯，选个日子我们结婚吧。”  
两个礼拜之后，各类报纸头条如下：  
新生代人气演员菅田将晖同音乐鬼才米津玄师今日举办婚礼，场面浪漫盛大。  
本报为您独家揭秘菅田将晖与米津玄师的恋情历史，详情请接第二版……  
米津玄师与菅田将晖婚礼各路大神云集，二人好友悉数到场，但其中野田洋次郎为何缺席，为您揭秘其背后的故事……  
……  
不可言说。  
终


End file.
